A Love To Conquer All
by Ana-Kitty94
Summary: Original characters Ren and Jamie fall in love. This is the story of how they met their love, and came to be. Rated M for smut and language. (I do not own the universe or the characters beyond my own original characters).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ren brushed some of her hair back behind her ears as she stared up into the starry night sky. They were like the freckles on a woman's shoulders. She loved the night. She could sense a major stirring in the air. Something foul was afoot. She didn't like it one bit as an eerie darkness began to grow over the land. _What the hell is going on?_ She leapt down from the tree she was in. Landing softly on the ground, and drawing out one of her daggers. She could hear a sort of screeching… Was it goblins? She didn't know. She crept over to some bushes to hide, and wait.

Nothing had come, and the darkness was lifted. Confused, and suspicious Ren held onto her daggers as she cautiously surfaced from the bushes.

"We were only meant to guard the borders, not explore the forest!", warned a very unhappy sounding man. Ren snuck back, and she crept into the bushes slowly before they would notice her presence. "I thought I sensed something…", pouted a female. The male sighed heavily, and he shook his head at her. The elven lady crossed her arms over her chest, and she gave him a hard look. "What are we supposed to tell my father"? "I don't know!", she said feeling defeated, and looking miserable. They continued to ramble like that as they walked away. _Guard the borders? Of what?_ Ren thought as she snuck up, and followed them.

She followed them for what seemed to be all day, and wondered just who were these people? It was obvious that she liked this guy… and kind of cute. The land was lush, and elven for sure. Full of greens, reds, and fall color for the shifting season. Ren had never been to a remotely native land for her on the elvish half of her blood line. Yes, that's right. Only HALF an elf she is, and a shame to her clan. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. It wasn't from birthing complications or anything like that, but that she was killed. She lives with her adventurous father in Bag End. A happy little place full of grumpy, boring hobbits.

She watched as the girl reassured the nervous male elf, and then they both entered an elegant castle of sorts. Ivy enlacing through the whole structure. It was magnificent. The curiosity of her people began to burn deep within her chest again as she watched their figured disappear into their home. Guards were out all over, and she knew she would not be able to stay undetected for much longer. In fact someone else was looking around suspiciously as is, so she began to sneak back the way long way she had come. The image of the elven people bright within her mind, and certain to talk to her father about it when she would get home tonight.

Coming through the door, and locking it behind her a small round man rocking in a chair glared at her. "And just where have you been?", he accused. "Papa~", Ren whined at him as he went to give him a hug. "I am safe, and I made it home in one piece", she assured him. "You know that I don't like it when you leave home like that; and certainly not all day… Are you hungry"? Ren nodded her guilty head as her father got up, poured her some tea, and began to set up some food for her to eat.

"Thank you Father", she said as she watched the sparks of the fire in the mantle room. She could see little images of the elves quarreling with each other in the flames. She sighed heavily. "Are you thinking about your mother?", he asked. "No. While I was out today I saw-", she cut herself off. Was it really okay to tell him? She didn't really know. "What?", he said looking at her with his face scrunched with confusion. As the food was placed in front of her, and she began to eat she said, "It's just that… I saw some elves, and maybe followed them around today"…..

"You left your post, and endangered my son!?", bellowed Thranduil with rage at Jamie and Legolas. "Father with respect we-", Legolas spoke in defense of Jamie who's face was glowing red with humiliation, guilt, and rage. "ENOUGH~!", thundered Thranduil before his serene face calmed back into it's usual porcelain calm. "My son you are dismissed. I will talk with Jamie", he said softly as he flicked his wrist away. Legalos nodded his head, bowed, and left the room without another word obediently. "Come here", Thranduil said to Jamie who hesitantly walked over to him.

"Your parents were a strong part of this clan, and with their passing they left you with their legacy", he said to her. "Yes; so I have heard", she said with a stern and respectful tone to her voice. "I have loved you as one of my own, but now that you have grown your eyes are full of desire, and looking to my son", he said. She gave him concerned, confused, and surprised look. She didn't say anything though as he went on. "You are not of noble or royal blood line. You should know that if my son ever showed any interest in you, you are not to be with him regardless of passion or feeling", "But why? This makes no sense. Why keep love away for one another?", "Because we do not know he loves you! And He will not marry below his station", "What are you saying"? Jamie's stomach was forming knots of great discomfort as she watched his face that masked thoughts or feelings. "You have two options"… He began to say as he paced back and forth in front of her. "You can remain with your people, and choose to love someone else… Or… You can be banished from the clan". "What"!? Jamie's heart seized with pain, and her body throbbed with shock. "What will you choose"? "You do NOT choose who you love, and I will not say to no to him if he loves me back!", she thundered stubbornly right back at him. "Fine, then you may gather your things before you leave", he said to her lifting his face to hers.

"They are a very complicated people, and I don't know that you would actually enjoy them very much", Falco said to Ren. He was trying to explain the complex dynamic of the culture to which that belonged to the people she wished to interact with so badly. "I understand that you wish me not to hurt Father, and I can handle it. I promise", "I know. But I am your father, and I get to worry and try to protect you still", he said to her. "Thanks", Ren said to him as she washed her dishes, and got ready for bed.

"Why are you packing a bag?", said a smooth familiar voice. "I…", she couldn't even really say it. Tears were quickly swelling in her eyes, and she just looked helplessly into his handsome face. The face of safety and warmth. "Jamie… what is it"? He was very concerned as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her face. He wanted to know, and he wanted to keep her safe. He was NOT okay with whatever was bother her so much. "I have to leave", she said to him. "Oh cool, what mission have you been sent on? I will accompany you", he said with a relieved smile. Jamie sniffled and wiped tears away as she packed some more. "I am LEAVING", she said slower. Waiting for it to sink in to his brain. The pain on his face as he realized what was happening was just as painful to bear as the pain of it actually happening to them. "But why"? He was hurt and he didn't understand…. "This is why"…. She touched his jaw, leaned up onto her toes, and kissed Legolas. Before he could react what so ever she took her ruck sack, and ran off.

Into the night, and on a new journey for our people. A story of love, relationship. This is how our couples got together…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The rising sun, the singing birds, and the lush lands full of life were all singing their happy songs of love, and survival. It filled the air and atmosphere of the forest. Jamie woke up stiffly as she guarded her eyes from the rays of the bursting sun as it began to make it's way into the sky. She grumbled some as she sat up, and looked at the camp she had managed to make for herself over the night. Her chest was heavy with the pain of last night. She touched her fingers to her lips, remembering that she actually kissed Legolas! And where was he? Not here. Not protecting her. Not guarding her. Not telling her how stupid and naïve she is. No. He was probably asleep in his warm bed, following the words and rule of his father; afraid to disappoint and be rejected. She rummaged around her sack, and pulled out some bread to eat over the cold empty fire pit.

The sun began to pour into the window, and the songs of the animals outside beginning their day greeted the valley. Ren stretched in her bed, and rubbed her eyes. She could smell eggs on the skillet, and ham baking. It smelled so wonderful~. Slowly rising from the bed she made her way to the bathroom where she would wash up, and then join her father for breakfast. She always enjoyed, and looked forward to being able to spend time with him like this. Family… It's always important. She never got to know her mother, and she didn't want to neglect having a good father whom she adored.

"Good morning little dove", happily greeted Falco. "Morning Father", said Ren with a warm smile as she joined her father in the kitchen. She got some coffee cups out of the cupboards, and poured them some tea. "Are you sure that you're doing okay?", asked her father as he slid the eggs and ham onto a couple of plates with a small roll. Ren smiled, and nodded her head as she sipped on her tea, and then took a bit of ham with some egg. "I mean… My insides are still a storm over the same issues… But I'm not mentally or emotionally impaired from it", she admitted. Falco nodded his head as he listened to her describe in more detail about what she experienced yesterday while stalking the elves. "I am sorry that it took me so long to get home", she added at the end. Falco reached over the table, and took one of her hands. He held it, and smiled as he told her, "I love you, and I want you safe and happy", then he chewed nervously a moment on his lower lip before finishing with, "I would like to escort you on a trip to see your mother's clan". "Really"?! Ren smiled, and did a victory squeal. They happily continued to converse in their normal manners as they ate their breakfast together.

For the next week Ren happily cleaned the home, went to work, and would spend some of her free time in the forest just beyond the lands of her home. During that same week Jamie began to travel in one direction, and even though she didn't even know where she was going, she was determined to start a new life regardless of her past. She'd never forget him though, and she'd always treasure him in her heart. Ren was excited about the idea of her father escorting her on to an adventure!

"Ms. Tu'k! Ms. Tu'k! Read us another one"~! Encored the group of children she watches over in the late mornings. Falco was on his way home with an interesting bundle of something, and happened to giggle delightedly at the sight of her as he went. It made her blush with slight pride and embarrassment. She had the children sit down in front of her, and she began to tell them a story of her great, Uncle Frodo and his epic quest to destroy The Ring. The one ring to rule them all. A couple of the kids fell asleep, but many of them were very intrigued. She spent the rest of her time with the children regaling them with this tale, and ended it with, "And thus one great evil of this world was slain". The majority of the children cheered with great joy, and victory. Some other village hobbit woman came up to take them to go play! They were all so excited, and she nodded to the woman.

Something dark was following her, and it created a sense of fear, and survival in her heart as she ran away from it, and hid inside the massive cavity of a rock. Jamie closed her eyes tightly, and slowed down her breathing. She thought about Legalos, and how he would have his bow out, and be out there trying to hunt this thing down. Whatever it was. She was there waiting it out for a good while, and came out when she wasn't scared anymore; her bow out. She kept her weapon ready as she crept along in the same direction she has been going this whole time.

Ren was out in the forest gathering berries to make a dessert with. She was going to surprise her father by making him a pie with dinner tonight.

At the house cooking the pie, and making dinner Falco had come home. He sniffed into the warm and inviting air of the home. The smells of fire and food were delightful for him as he took off his coat, set it aside, and went further inside. "Smells wonderful my dear", he told her with his warm and old smile. "Well thank you Father. I am making a dessert as well"! Ren was so excited to serve him after he had worked. "I can smell that", he said taking another good whiff. "Smells wonderful", he said.

At the table eating ground turkey with sliced potatoes and gravy, and some green beans Falco praised Ren, "You did good". "Thank you Father", she said looking a little off again. Frowning he set his cup down and told her, "I really do want to escort you to your home clan Deary. I just have to save up a little bit more money okay"? He looked at her sad face as she played around with her food. "Yes, I understand", she said to him. They ate dinner, and dessert together in more silence than usually this night. She was disappointed, and didn't know whether she should believe him or not anymore. Like he might be filling her with false hope. But she didn't want to think like that about him either. It hurt her inside.

A couple of months later Falco was ready to leave home with Ren, and she was very pleasantly surprised with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Falco was in the heart of a forest with Ren. They had swords at the ready. Well he had a sword, and Ren wielded dual daggers. Dressed and prepared for adventure. After all you wouldn't leave home unprepared for bloodshed and adventure.

One night while Falco and Ren were camped in the forest talking over dinner, when they heard the strange sound of the forest creaking. "Get ready", her father hissed as he drew his sword. Ren drew her daggers out, and she was looking around cautiously for anything to hit. But they saw nothing. Yet they could still hear the sounds of the forest around them eerily creaking. "Father"~Ren said in a bit of panic. Falco shushed her in a rather urgent manner.

A strange hissing noise began to erupt as the creaking grew louder. Whatever it was, was getting closer to them. Ren finally looked up at the noise, and saw massive hairy bug legs, and screamed! Something was shot at her, and she barely avoided it as she rolled to the side. _Webbing? Oh God~!_ Ren thought as she touched the tip of her blade to the sticky thick stuff on the ground. Falco hissed at her, but she couldn't hear him, and bam! Her head was ringing, and her body aching. She was stuck, and pinned to the ground by the thick cords of the spider's webbing. They slowly started to make their final descent onto the forest floor. One spider was rubbing its fangs together the same a way person would rub their lips together before taking a bite of some savory food they love.

She was not prepared to die. This is not what Ren had agreed to when Falco decided to take her to a elven clan. The Galerion elf clan to be exact. The clan her mother had been born into. Her birth clan. She would never know what her people are like, what the culture is like, or whether not her own people would accept her knowing she is a half blood who was primarily raised in Bag End by a her hobbit father. "NO"! She shrilled as she began to wiggle, and writhe; and protest against this onslaught.

The spiders hissed a laugh, and found it just oh so adorable that she would try to get away from their thick and sticky webs. "Silly little dear", said one of them. "Just let us go, and we won't have to hurt your people", Ren said to them as she wanted to spare them, and not have to fight with them. This made them laugh more. Like she was some incapable little fly or something, which pissed her off. ..

Wiggling her hand, and making back N forth sawing motions with the blade of one of her small daggers Ren was able to free one arm. She drew it up and over slashing in the face of one of the spiders that were towering over her, ready to bundle her up. They screamed, and back up and then went to charge at her. Ren took a blow to her shoulder in order to free her other arm. "I warned you! Leave us alone or PERISH"! She bellowed as she hacked a leg off. Screeching, bleeding, and in horrific pain one of them cried out miserably, "My arm"~! While her father was managing to sneak about, and kill a few off. Their massive bodies making quite the thud as they hit the ground all curled up and cold. "Hunny!?", the injured one called out. She got no response. Then with rage that filled the forest she screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL"! Furiously stabbing and spewing her venom. Feeling more confident and barely avoiding venom, Ren eventually got herself free. She dodged, dipped, and dived out of the way when necessary, and when the moment was right stabbed the she spider right in her squishy sick chest. The spider fell over wriggling and screaming out as best as she could.

"Quick~! Gather up our gear and move"! Falco called out as they rushed back to their fire. They scrambled to put their belongings into their bags, and they both kicked dirt into the fire place and put it out. Grabbing her shoulder and leading her onward, they began to move more in the night; and found an empty cavity eventually in which to sleep in.

Jamie was so tired, and feeling a little bit ill about now as well. She always thought of Legolas. With her eyes feeling heavier, and heavier she eventually fell asleep to which she would have a vivid nightmare. One where her precious Legolas was to be arranged to wed another female elf. One who was more "worthy", of his affections. She was stunning, but she did not love him the way Jamie does, and their wedding kiss followed by the images of having sex burned in her mind with misery as she later awoke choking on her tears. Pain… and Bitterness… and Anger… That was all she could feel. At her clan, at Thranduil, and with Legolas. Did he not care for her at all? Did he even get mad at his father, or did he simply roll over and listen to his every command? …. A twinge of guilt struck her chest as she thought these horrid things; but she was just too upset not to.

She had managed to gather up plenty of berries, leaves, and blades of stuff to make a hearty salad of sorts. She ate even though she did not care to. She knew needed the fuel, but what was the point? _Stop being so weak and stupid~!_ She thought to herself as she shook her head, and kept eating with rings around her eyes.

Another week or so has passed as our character venture forth on their paths. Ren and her father, Falco fought some giant spiders, a couple of orcs, and found some rabbits along the way for food. Jamie got a little sick, and she began to hallucinate about Legolas. Like he was guiding her some place in her sleep. She was feverish, and weak. Finally though, Ren ended up at the Galerion clan~! It was so beautiful, and lush; and colorful. It was full of colors, and light, and community, among many other things. "Wow"~! Ren said as her father guided her to the entrance.

"Who are you?", asked one of the guards as they stood firm in front of the gates to the clan village. "I am Falco Tu'k, and this is my daughter, Ren", he said to the guard. "Her mother was Amara Zilyana", he added as he stuck to a proud pose with his chest out. The guard recognized that name, and nodded to him. "Why are you here?", he asked them with narrowed eyes. "I want to get to know my mother's side of life", Ren said stepping forward. She brushed some of her red hair aside from her face, and beemed a brilliant and elvish smile at him. He nodded and let them in; telling them they would need to see the village chief.

The inside of the village was more grand than the property that it lives on. Ren was just amazed~! Other people as they walked in would look and whisper, but she had no idea why. Then a tall elf man was in front of them, and adorned on his head was a crown made of leaves, wood, and enchanted with magic light. "Hello dear visitors", he said to them looking them over.

"Hello", Ren said.

"What brings you here"?

"I am Ren, Tu'k the daughter of Amara Zilyana, and I wanted to meet my people", she said nervously fidgeting.

"Hmmm"…. The chief continued to look skeptical of her. She had her mother's eyes, and elf like figure; but she also managed have to an almost hobbit like height. Surely you could tell she was tall for a hobbit, and her features were not Hobbit like at all. "How long were you planning on staying for"?

Ren hadn't really thought of that to be honest. She didn't even think about being able to stay for a little bit, and she looked to her father, Falco for the answer.

"We weren't really planning on staying very long, Sir. Maybe a couple of weeks?", Falco said.

"Alright. I will have some of the maidens make another guest room where you will be staying. Welcome to our village, and I hope that you find what you are seeking", he told them with a welcoming, but creepy smile as he greeted them in.

 _ANOTHER guest room?_ Ren was curious at his articulation to that phrase. Was there someone else here as well?

Ren soon forgot all about this other guest, whoever they were. She was so enamored but all the magic and beauty in this village. She met plenty of other villagers, and all of them were stunningly beautiful. It made Ren feel rather self conscious of herself.

"Hello", she would greet them.

"Saesa omentien lle", most of them would greet back. Ren had no idea what that meant, but she loved the way that it sounded as they spoke it to her. One male elf was actually hitting on her in their natural language. Too bad she couldn't understand him, and he wouldn't just speak plain English.

Ren had a really fantastic time on her first evening there talking to the villagers and getting a really good feel about the lives of her people. Falco was feeling inadequate, and rather down while he watched her in awe of everything that was around them. He knew that not everything about the elven culture was good or delightful; but he wasn't sure how to tell her as much.

As they lie in their beds of the second guest bedroom Ren was starting to remember that the chief mentioned there being another guest in the village. She began to wonder who that might be. Who they would also take in if only temporarily. She fantasized about it being a stray or rogue male adventurer. When her eyes began to feel heavy, she surely knew she would dream about this mysterious guest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The sun had arisen, and the village was mostly about already. The natural rays coming in to the guest room, and filling it. Ren stretched as she stirred, and groaned some. Waking up was never very easy for her. But then, she has also never had a life that called for anything different either. Her father, Falco was already awake, and dressed. Ready for the day. "How do you do it Father?", she asked him with a sleepy smile, and a yawn. "Well you see, it just comes with experience, and time my dear", he said as he sat on hid bed across from her bed. "Get up, and get ready. We have been invited to the morning banquet", he told her. "Oh my god, really"! Ren was excited, and eager to get ready for the day early now.

Jamie had a written invitation to their morning banquet, and snarled gently at it. She didn't really want to go, but she needed to be polite to the people that were giving a place to stay, and she refused to be utterly rude, and disrespectful. She slowly got up, and grudgingly got ready for the feastly breakfast that was to come. She also couldn't help but wonder why exactly she had been invited. What was the chief, and the Majesty planning?

There was a very long wooden table taking up the length of an entire courtyard! People from the table greeted her warmly, in which she would warmly greet them back. She felt so welcome, and cared for here. But it was also exotic, and all so new. She felt the same warmth and safety here as she would at home with her father. Falco sat down in a chair next to his daughter, and was polite while remaining protective over her always.

Jamie noticed the two other guests as they entered the grand courtyard. A very peculiar looking female with a hobbit male at her side. She could not tell if they were family, or if he was just guiding her around. She looked like she would be a novice adventurer. Perhaps she has never left home before, and that this was her first adventure? She could not really tell. But the girl seemed okay so far. Very elf like in manner, and features, and yet so damn tiny…

While she was eating her food, and talking with the villagers as if she has been here her whole life Ren finally noticed someone. One of the women there. A fair elf girl with medium dark hair, and deep blue eyes. She had no idea what to make of her, but she looked pretty. Ren nodded to this girl, and got a little excited inside when she nodded back at her.

The morning banquet lasted for a good while. When everyone was mostly done eating there was dancing, music, and in general hanging out. A great deal of the villagers were very interested in getting to know the child of Amara Zilyana. It had Ren wondering what kind of life her mother had lived before she was pregnant. Maybe even before she had met her father. Falco continued to give Ren the space she wanted, but was always observing her, and the other villagers that would approach her. He was ready to fight for her, and defend her honor should anyone give her any flack or attitude.

"Hello", Jamie said to Ren as she finally gathered up the courage, and the curiosity to approach her.

"Hi",

"I am Jamie, Jamie Cannaira",

"I am Ren. Ren Tu'k",

"Hobbit"? Jamie was confused, intrigued, and interested now.

"Part. I am half hobbit, and half elf", Ren explained to this rather curious elf girl.

"Oh, okay. Parden my intrusions. I am childishly curious", Jamie sad feeling rude.

"Oh, no~! You're totally fine",

"So half elf, and half hobbit eh? Interesting. What brings you here"?

"My mother died shortly after giving birth. Too much blood lost", Ren started to tell her as her face gloomed over with deep feeling. Jamie felt for her as she heard this. "I have come here, to my mother's clan to learn about my people", Ren said.

"I see. I am very sorry to hear about the misfortune", Jamie said to her with a frown.

The two girls continue to talk to one another, and ended up spending most of the morning in one another's company. As they were getting to know each other, Falco was approached by the clan leader.

"She seems like a very nice girl",

"The very best",

"You did a really good job raising her",

"thank you",

"We want to offer her a place to live in our clan. To really teach her about our people", the woman said to him. Falco's eyes sharpened and dilated with shock, and surprise. He couldn't believe that they would want to take her away from him! "Excuse me?", was all he could barely manage to say. He was trying not to freak out all over the mysterious, and gorgeous elf.

"Amara was a good woman", she said to him. Her eyes were narrow, but soft. "She made clothing, and helped train our young to fight and defend themselves", she said. "She died giving life to this young thing, who seems to not really know anything about us. How did you manage to tell her of who she is, and then not teach her anything, or have brought her by sooner"? She sounded accusing, and bitter; yet wise too.

"She is my daughter! I didn't want to lose her and my love", Falco yelled and stuttered a bit as he grumbled at the woman who patted his shoulder with sympathy. "I can't", he said fidgeting horribly, and looking miserable.

"Let me ask you then, my dear", started the leader as she held his face gently. "What do you think she wants, and what will be best for her"?

That question hit him in his heart, and pulsated with sparking pain. He just looked at her. Dumbfounded. The woman smiled, and left him alone to his thoughts. Shortly after she had left though Ren approached him with Jamie at her side. She seemed a little nervous. "Yes"?

"I want to learn how to fight better, can I spend some time with my new friend in the woods; and train with her"?

"I don't know that I really want you to… But you should know. So as long as you don't get very hurt I will allow it", he said hugging her as she got excited and loved on him.

"Thank you! Come one", she said taking a hold of Jamie's hand, and hurrying off.

The two of the girls spent a great deal of time together fighting in the woods. All afternoon, and they even forgot about having lunch! Since Jamie primarily uses a bow she wanted to teach Ren how to deflect projectiles. It was really tricky, and needless to say that Ren took a good little hit to her arm. One arrow was partially deflected, but grazed her arm pretty good. Then Jamie got out her dagger, her secondary weapon, and began to teach Ren some offense. They were out there for quite awhile, and they ended up really enjoying each other's company.

At the grand courtyard eating dinner, Ren spoke to her father. She was raving with excitement and awe about all the things she was learning, and discovering about her people. "I want to talk to you in the guest room after dinner", Falco said to her in a strange tone. He was serious, vague, and wouldn't make eye contact with her. This concerned Ren deeply as she finished her dinner, and made way to their room.

"What's wrong", Ren asked with some anxiety seeping into her chest.

"You know that your mothered always loved you, and she wanted you right"?

"Yes…",

"I love you too. And being your father is the second greatest and most proud thing of my life", he told her.

"Aside from loving mother"? Falco nodded his head to her question.

"I want what is best for you, not just what you want; and for you to be happy. I am father, not your friend. I love you dearly, and I have done the best that I can, and I know the moment will come when I don't get to raise you anymore",

"Father…", Ren was stressing out, and the anxiety growing. _Just what is he saying?_

"The clan has offered to take you in, and make you one of their people. To teach you about them through being one of them", he started to tell her. "To teach the full extent of their ways, and about their culture. You would be leaving your life in Bag End behind, and I would come visit you now and then", he continued to explain. "Before you make a decision I wanted to tell you something about them. Something to give you more of a full picture, and not to persuade you and influence your heart".

"Okay", Ren said to him softly with her hands folded nervously and sweatily in her lap.

"When your mother and I declared out love the clan rejected us. Rejected her. If you choose to love someone who is not also elf their mortality taints the lengthy life span of your elven blood, and they refuse to have that in their community. So it was either that she leaves the clan, or she leaves me; and I was lucky enough to be her choice; and with knowing that they cannot always do the right thing you may make your decision. Think on it", he told her. Then falco took her hand, and sqeazed it. "I will always support you, and love you".

Ren didn't have anything to say. She was so over come with emotion. She just wrapped her father up in her arms, and held onto him with all her might. That night Ren lay in bed with a conflicted, and torn heard. And she had a nightmare. She dreamt about her mother being rejected by the clan.


End file.
